Japanese Patent Application Examined Publication No. 6-104645 discloses a process for producing sec-butyl acrylate by allowing acrylic acid to react with 1-butene in the presence of ion exchange resins having sulfo groups. Although this process is excellent in selectivity and conversion ratio, there is a demand for processes for producing sec-butyl acrylate further excelling in selectivity and conversion ratio.